Dipper Demon
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: Dipper and Mabel get a surprise visit from Bill, which all three of them soon regret when they get these crazy powers that surprass evn Bill's! With great power comes, not only internal changes, but physical changes too. The twins learn that no one, including them, is who they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Bill's P.O.V**

Demons. That's one way to put it. Another, Witches and Warlocks. Though they are not practical, this is just another name you stupid humans call us. Many call us gods. Ha, you sure are mistaken. All your beliefs, nothing is real. Everything you know does not exist. If you only believe the illusion, and live in the Hologram, you sure don't learn very much. You think you can trap me, lock me away, _beat _me in a fight. *Chuckle* I bend you foolish little reality so easily, I tend to cause damage. In reality, there are no living gnomes, and Manotaurs and mer-people do not exist. This little town, where the demons gather, is a bent piece of reality. This is where I have bent it. In the small town of Gravity Falls. Zombies, Ghost, Monsters. They do not exist in the rest of your world because it's all an illusion. Gravity Falls is the small exception. This is the town where the demons gather. The town where the truths of ones made up world are shown to be foolish.

Humans cannot defeat me. No one has come close. But those two children almost brought me down. This goes against not only there reality, but _my _reality as well. It's impossible, even for Gravity Falls. This is very curious. Even demons like myself have a hard time going against the rules of _my _reality. What are these two hiding, what are there weapons? Why can I not tap into their minds like I can with the other citizens? Who are they really? What are they...?

**Dipper's P.O.V**

It was a bright summer day. It wasn't hot, but pleasantly warm as the sun peaked over the mountains and trees, making everything seem to glow. I open my eyes and stretch. I take in a deep breath of fresh air. I turn around to the wall where a screw dangles my hat above my head. I reach for it and place it over my head. I turn around to get out of bed, and see a giant eye staring me right in the face.

"Aaagh!" I scream, jumping back up against the wall. The triangle before me laughs. OK, maybe the glowing wasn't from the sun, but him instead.

"Ahaha! You sure are easy to scare!" it laughed.

I try to slow my breaths down enough to talk.

"What. Cat got your tongue? Ahaha! Wait, you didn't forget me, did you?"

I shake my head. Bill's face is not one to be forgotten.

"Didn't think so. Ha ha!- Ow!" a broom hit him. Holding the end of it was Mabel. She lifted the broom up, and let it fall down on him again. Usually, Mabel was a deep sleeper, and almost nothing could get her up. Who knew all we needed was a demon with a horrible sense of humor?

Mabel continued to whack Bill with the broom. "Die! Die! Get out of our house!"

"Do you want me to die, or leave? I can't do both!" While Mabel thought about this, Bill used the moment to grab the broom out of Mabel's hand, and throw it across the room. It hit the wall and splintered. He dusted his hands off.

"Anyway, come sit down for a moment."

"Not if our lives depended on it!" Mabel angrily shouts.

"I can arrange that." Bill said calmly as his hand erupts into flames.

"Meep!" Mabel squeaked before cowering in submission.

"Now, i'm gonna tell you two a story." he said dramatically.

"Oh man." I moan.

"This is a true story. I think you'll enjoy it."

"what's it about, you killing people?"

"Partially." Bill shrugged. "Mostly about something else though."

"Fine, we'll listen, but if it's boring, i'm going down stairs, and making pancakes!" Mabel said defiantly.

"I'm not sure you making pancakes is a good idea. The police will think someone was murdered, the way you make pancakes."

Mabel roles her eyes at me. "They're just pancakes bro-bro, what could go wrong?" she asked innocently.

**5 days earlier...**

"Dipper! Dipper! Help! The kitchen is on FIRE!"

"Ah! Why is there a giant pancake in the kitchen?!" Grunkle Stan had asked. "It's the biggest pancake in the world!"

"Help! Help! I'm on fire, i'm on fire! Mae-day! Mae-day!" I'd screamed. Then Soos came in with the fire extinguisher, and then foam covered the whole kitchen.

**Back to the present...**

"Am I the only one who remembers who had to clean it up?" I demand.

"Uh... who did anyway?" Mabel tapped her chin.

"ME!" I shout.

"Well then, looks like I have to make the story fun now." Bill laughed.

"Once upon a time...-"

"BORING! I'm gonna go get the pancake mix out."

NO!" Bill and I shout at the top of our lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dipper's P.O.V**

"So once upon a time, stuff happened, the universe was created, I was created, the world was created, infinite power was distributed to certain people, etc. You know most of that stuff already, don't ya?"

"Yeah, except for the power distribution thing." I say.

"I'm getting to that." Bill says. "Now, these people abused their power, lost their power, power was locked away. Follow so far?" We nod.

"Ok, good. Many people didn't know about their power before they had no reason to use it, or died. Basically, they are now useless by this point."

I look at Mabel. She's barley paying attention, inside her own little world.

"Kids! Focus! I'm not done yet! I'm finished with the boring part."

Mabel's head jerks up. "Really? This is going to be interesting now?"

"Not quite yet." Bill says. This receives a moan from both of us.

"Oh suck it up. Anyway, many family lines from back when are still running today. Still passing on magic. OK, boring parts over, listen up." We both turn to him.

"Like I said, people's ancestors were given power, and like wise, their descendants did also. But the power of the magic being passed down dulled over time, until just about everyone has a bit of magic inside. Without this magic, it is impossible to be intact with other magics, or items such as the Amulet Gideon had. Using it would be impossible."

"So, everyone has this magic? What can it do?" I ask.

"Almost absolutely nothing!" Bill replies. I let out a sigh.

"However." He said next. :Some families still have strong magic within them. It has still got a few generations before it dulls down. The McGuckets had strong power, but one of them gave it up and transferred it all into three journals. Not very smart, considering they had one of the greatest magics in their time. Shame really. But by doing so, the magic has been kept alive." I take out my journal.

"You mean this one?"

"Yep. That's the one."

"Is that why Gideon wanted it?"

"You got it Pine Tree!"

I'm about to say something else when Bill cuts me off. "Save all questions until after i'm finished."

"The journals can give someone this power when brought back together. Gideon wanted this power, that's correct, but what he didn't know was that his was slightly stronger than the one he was after. Yours is too. Stronger than Gideon's. Stronger than some of the ones who were given the power in the first place." My eyes widen in interest. Mabel isn't paying attention.

**Mabel's P.O.V**

This story is sooo BORING! I wanna make pancakes! Dipper is all interested and whatever, but i'm just drowning Bill's annoying voice out with my own thoughts. I only pick up bits and pieces of the story. "You...it...Pine...Save...after...finished...Journals...power...Gideon...Stronger." That's all I really hear. I'm brought back to reality by Dipper tapping on the shoulder.

"Mabel, did you pay attention to any of that?!"

"Oh. Nope!" I chirp. Dipper face palms himself.

"Hey kids, ever wanted to do this?" Bill makes fire appear in his hand. With the fire, he paints the air with blue flames, creating symbols of llamas, pine trees, hearts with stitches on them, a Pentagram, or whatever that's called. They change colors!

"Whoa, cool, that's awesome!"

"Sure i'd want to do that!"

"Well, you can, why don't you try?"

Dipper and I look at each other.

"How?"

"It's easy, i'll teach you!"

"Well... OK then... I guess." Dipper gets up and walks towards Bill.

"Alright, just take your hand."

"Uh huh." Dipper nodded.

"Think of what you want to make. I say do a Pine tree first."

"Um, ok, now what?"

"Chant a few words. When you get better at this, you won't need to say the words, but for now... yeah, you get the point."

"Sensorus flamclore. Dontam Anits don Victrinossus!" Dipper said, and a blue flame flickered in his hand, in the shape of a Pine Tree.

"Whoa!" I yell. "Now make it a Shooting Star! You know, like the one on my sweater!" I shout. Dipper stares at the flame until it takes shape.

It's a shooting star.

"Whoa!" Dipper yelled, when the flames engulfed is entire hand.

"You just got excited. Magic is fulled by emotion." Bill explained. Dipper nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Wielding a ball of fire feels weird. It makes my hand feel tiny prickles.

"Whoa! Teach me how to do that!"

"Why doesn't it burn?" I ask.

"It burns those without magic, sure, but we have already established that." Bill shrugged.

"What magic?" Mabel asked. Bill looks to me.

"She wasn't paying attention to the story." I point out. He face palms himself.

I make the flame vanish, then reappear, then vanish again. It's so weird. Have I always been able to to this?

I summon a small spark. It dances at my finger tips. A whacky thought comes to mind. Is it fun to destroy stuff?

I test it. There goes the dresser. You know what? Who needs a bedside table? BAM! It's gone.

"What was that about bro bro?" Mabel looks at me strangely.

"It's fun!"

"How is destroying our furniture fun?"

"Try it. You'll see."

"Kids got a point. It's really fun causing chaos in your bedroom."

"I don't know. What would Stan say to us destroying our stuff. It still had cost him money."

"Then we'll just rebuild it. Like this." With a slight of the hand, the bedside came back from ashes.

"See? No biggy."

"Mabel no like." she shook her head.

**Mabel's P.O.V**

I'm not sure learning Bill's magic tricks are a good idea. Am I going paranoid? If Dipper's the paranoid one, and he's fine with this, shouldn't I be too? No, there is something sinister about this, and i'm going to trust my gut.

Then I hear footsteps.

"I think Stan's coming!" I hiss. Bill dissapears.

"Where'd he go?"

"No where, i'm still here!" Bill's voice came from a corner of the room.

Dipper picks up a book and leaps on his bed, and opens it up to a random page, while I grab some knitting I had been working on the other day. Stan walks in.

"Hey, kids, are you coming down to get breakfast or what?"

"Is it pancakes? Please be pancakes!"

"Looks like it's your lucky day Mabel." Stan says. "There on a plate downstairs.

"YAY!" I scream as I push past him down the stairs. "Thank you Grunkle Stan!" I call back. I see him smiling out of the corner of my eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dipper's P.O.V**

After breakfast, I received another lesson from Bill. I can float! Mabel, as always, didn't pay attention, so she didn't really know what to do. She can barely light up her hand! It's so simple and easy. It's weird that i'm saying this because not 3 hours ago, I had only just learned how to do this stuff. Well, now, I have a last resort in a fight. If Robbie ever tries to bully me again, he's screwed.

"Why is magic so hard!?" Mabel moaned.

"You know, if this was a couple hundred years ago, people would call you guys witches. What i'm doing now would have been forbidden."

"Oh, so it's ok to teach us this now?" Mabel asks. Then we all hear Mabel's cell phone chime.

"Ooh, got a text from Candy and Grenda! There coming over for a sleepover!" Mabel squealed. Bill and I groaned.

"But what about our magic Mabel?"

"Come on, we can do that tomorrow."

"Ugh! Fine, i'll do it else where." I grumble.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Dipper, just stay here. We'll be extra quiet." Mabel pleaded. I don't know why she doesn't want me to leave, maybe it has something to do with being alone with Bill. Now that I think about it, being alone with a demon is _not _a good idea.

"If it makes you happy."

"See you two later!" Bill vanished in a flash the moment before Candy and Grenda stormed in.

"Sleepover!" they shouted in unison.

"Do they have to say that every time?" I whisper to Mabel. She just flashes me a brace filled smile.

"Hey guys. I'm sooo excited! But we have to keep the noise level to a minimum. Mr. Grumpy-grumps isn't in a sleepover mood."

"Well, boys aren't really allowed anyway." Grenda whispered. When she whispers, she sounds like a regular person. Weird.

Then there was another chime coming from Mabel's phone. She sighed. Only one other person in town knew (Stole) her phone number. I groan. Not this again.

Mabel grabs her phone and deletes the messages without even checking them. She only glanced at the name.

"Gideon, Gideon, Gideon, Gideon, Gideon... yep, all from Gideon." Mabel confirmed.

"What did they say?" Candy asks.

"Who cares?" I say.

"Well, don't you wanna know?" Grenda asks.

"well, there still is one left if you want to look at it." Mabel passes the phone to Candy. She opens it up.

"Dear Mabel,

Your brother is a turd. How is a beautiful maiden like you related to him? Anyway, do you want to learn about magic? I found something in the library that has a few spells on it. I plan to use them to annihilate Dipper. There basic, and can't kill a grown man or a monster or a demon, or almost anything for that matter, but it can kill children. Think it will work? I'll send them to you in a few other texts.

Love, Lil Gideon xoxo. 3" Candy read out loud.

Simple magic? Ha! With all the tricks Bill has taught me today, Gideon won't stand a chance! Of course, I won't kill him, i'll barely even need to harm him. When he sees my power, he'll run away! I prefer it that way. No death, no regrets, no pain.

Mabel looks at me strangely. "What will you do Dippy?" she asks. I give her a look.

She's knows i'll use my power. She just wants to know _how _i'll use it.

"I'll give him a scare, he'll run home, and that'll be it." I reply smugly.

"But he has deadly magic!" Grenda boomed.

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

**5 minutes later...**

I'm in town, and the sun is barely visible. I receive a call from Mabel.

"Hey Dipper. Did ya see him yet?"

"No, not yet, but he'll come out eventually. It's getting dark."

"OK, but be careful, this magic might not be as subtle as Gideon described it."

"Alright, I will, bye." I hang up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a few strands of white hair. Gideon's in the shadow of the building behind me. I knew this, not because I saw him, but because of a trick Bill taught me. I always know when there's someones presence. Pretty cool I guess.

I whip around. He jumps back, realizing he's been spotted.

"What do you want Gideon?" I ask, even though I know perfectly well.

"Oh, you'll see boy. Santogram Illumingrants Celerite Crieten Somber ballemnits centergro!" A lime green light shot out of his clenched fish and came searing towards me. With a slight of hand, a blue flame creates a barrier between me and this ball of energy. It dies down to a tiny wisp. As it does, so does my shield. This way, Gideon doesn't know what blocked it.

"What?! But how did you-"

"I didn't do anything." I say innocently.

"But- never mind, this'll do it! Semtacona selisima anotgantist!" This time, green light shines all around me, and closes around me. My body starts to glow blue, but Gideon can't see that. I'm absorbing the power into me, making me stronger. When the light dies, I stop glowing. Gideon, who sees me unharmed, throws a tantrum. He's stomping his foot and making angry, animal noises.

"I don't know how your doing this, but you will _die! _This next one can kill almost everything! Sikotom Aknomas dentuck!" he screams so high pitched, my ears hurt. This attack is a sound attack. It can not be seen, but it has a deadly affect. After taking the blow, my ears were only slightly ringing. Other than that, I was fine. Gideon sputtered.

"Impossible..." it was easy to see how surprised and bewildered his face was.

"My turn!" I smirk.

But after Gideon saw how I survived that, he must be too scared to see _my _spells, because he bolts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dipper's P.O.V**

I feel weird all of a sudden. Not because I had just absorbed a tremendous amount of power, not because I had seen Gideon run away. I just felt... different. I scratched my head. My nails felt sharper than usual. I'll have to cut them when I get back. But another thing was weird. It felt like my hat was kinda squashing something down onto my head. It was uncomfortable. But I don't bother to check it, there's not enough light anyways. I wonder if Gideon's magic did have an effect on me after all? No, I don't think so. His magic couldn't even kill a fly! (save for that last one) I'll check when I get home.

I yawn when I walk in. It's kinda getting late. wonder if Mabel and her friends have gone to sleep by now, that is, if they sleep at all on sleepovers. To my surprise, they were. They were all in their sleeping bags. Good. I go into the bathroom to wash up and get into my own bed. I take off my hat and look in the mirror.I look fine, but my eyes have a layer of a shiny green that I don't recall having before now. Strange. Usually my eyes are just brown. Never mind. Guess i'm just tired. Must be seeing things.

**Bill's P.O.V**

Hey, even demons make mistakes! I know, I shouldn't have taught Pine Tree magic, but what did you expect me to do? I was wrong, so so wrong. Teaching mortals magic is one thing, but I can see now that Dipper and Mabel are _not_ mortals. Who knows what they are? I can't just finish them off for a number of reasons.

#1) They are two of the ten from some prophecy even I don't understand

#2) Even I would have a bit of damage from Gideon's death attack, so that means Dipper's almost indestructible!

#3) Do you really need another reason?

**2 hours later...**

Ok, now I've really done it! I'm not sure what's going on with Pine Tree, but last time I checked, he was not running around the house screaming with a tail!

**Dipper's P.O.V**

IhaveatailIhaveatailIhaveatail! I'm curled up in a ball on my bed, rocking back and forth.

"Dipper, what did Gideon do to you?" Mabel asked with concern.

"He wasn't able to do anything!" I panic.

"Actually, I think Dipper just got an over charge of magic." Bill flies through the window. "Last I checked, you absorbed some of Gideon's magic."

"Yeah, but why is it giving me ears!? Cat ears, I mean."

"And the green eyes." Candy says.

"And the claws." Grenda adds on.

"And the fangs." Mabel says.

"And a tail." I sigh.

"Because when demons get so much magic, they begin to transform."

"Demon?" I shoot my head up.

"Well, yeah, you didn't really think you and your sister were pathetic humans, did ya? No offense to your friends Mabel."

"Oh, none taken." Candy says.

"Yeah. Hey, can we go home now? I think I wet myself." Grenda asks.

"Granted." Mabel smiled. The two sprinted out the door.

"Now, Shooting Star, have you been changing? You know, like, growing fangs and stuff like your brother?"

"Nope."

"Well, she hasn't been exposed to much magic in the last couple of days." I point out.

"True. I can't help but wonder what she'd look like. I never thought you would turn into a cat hybrid! I didn't think you would undergo changes at all for that matter!"

"Kids, come down stairs! Someones at the door telling Dipper that he'll get his revenge again. Someone being Gideon!" Stan called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Mabel says.

"Mabel wait! We can't let anyone see me like this." I say urgently.

"Well, your already hiding your ears under your hat... but what are we gonna do with the tail?" Mabel asks.

"Simple invisibility spell, that's what." Bill says.

"Oh, right, magic." I snap, and my tail dissapears. "That's better. But it'll were off in an hour or so. Let's hope Gideon won't take too long."

"Magic timer or not, i'm gonna hope he leaves soon." We all nod in agreement.

"I will kill you all! I can't wait to see the look on your faces when Mabel realizes she loves me and will be your doom!" Gideon yelled at the door. When he spots me, I see a glint of fear in his eyes, but it dissapears in moments.

"I will rule the world! And there's nothing you can do to stop me! With this, I will destroy you all!" Gideon holds up a green stone.

"What are you gonna do with that, throw it at me? Ha ha ha- ow!" Stan is cut off when Gideon throws the rock in his face. He catches it as it falls.

"Seriously, that's how you plan to stop us?" I laugh. "Throwing a green rock?!" Then Gideon aims it at me. I brace myself. When it's just an inch away from my face, it stops in mid air. It then falls into my open hands. It's heavier than I would have guessed it would be, and it seems to glow. I read about these a couple nights ago. When there thrown, the amount of damage it causes has to do with what emotions are being expressed by the thrower and the target. Say the target was sad and the thrower was in a cruel mood. The rock would sense these emotions and feelings, and would make it hurt more, or less.

I drain a bit of the magic from it. These stones aren't very rare, and there's an amount of times it can be used before turning into a regular rock. I just took away some of the magic, making it only have 2 throws left on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dipper's P.O.V**

I hold the rock in my hand. Of course, everyone (Stan and Gideon) are surprised.

"What, never seen someone catch a rock?" I ask.

Gideon backs up out of the door way, and runs into the forest.

"This isn't over!" he shouts over his shoulder, before running into a tree. The tree shakes a little, and a beehive falls from it, and lands on Gideon's head. Buzzing and screaming can be heard. Then a match falls out of his pocket, and he slips on it, making him fall. The match is brushed up against the rough bark and catches a flame. It falls on the ground, and lights a nearby tree on fire. Gideon is lying next to said tree. He starts screaming as his but is caught on fire. Lucky for him, he slips into a puddle. On impact, the beehive on his head breaks, and all the bees scatter, leaving an injured Gideon behind.

"Uh, should we call the hospital?" I ask.

"Nah, he'll on his own." Stan shuts the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Stan was right. Gideon was still able to walk. He was fine on his own.

"Curse you all!" he had shouted before running away, limping a bit.

Maybe I shouldn't have absorbed the magic from that rock. When I look in the mirror, my eyes are completely green. Sunglasses. Am gonna need sunglasses. Meanwhile, Bill's teaching me how to undo these weird cat ears and tail. So far, I only have my eyes, which have been changing color everyday. It's freaky. Today they are green. Yesterday, yellow, and the day before that, a bright red. At one point, they were even purple! Mabel isn't helping matters either. She's inviting her friends over for sleepovers every night again, but I don't know why.

**Mabel's P.O.V**

I'm staring to worry about Dipper. I've been trying to distract myself from Dipper's weird color changing eyes by having sleepovers all the time, but this just isn't working! Who knows what's going to happen next!? Dipper turns into a strange human Bill? Oh no, what if that really does happen? Wha! What am I gonna do!? Why do I have to turn paranoid now? Why not when i'm, like, 1000 years old? Why!?

**Dipper's P.O.V**

I feel strange. Bill showed me how to get rid of the last changes permanently, but I feel different again. Like, look different. I look into the mirror, afraid of what I might see, but nothing has really changed. Sure, my eyes are blue, electric blue, but my eyes have been changing all week, so that doesn't really count... I take of me hat. I look normal. But I feel weird. No tail, no cat ears. My magic works just fine... Nah, i'm just being paranoid. I walk out of the room, only to see something in the mirror I didn't see before. I whip around, and stare into the mirror. Still look the same. I swear, i'm gonna be looking at this mirror all day at this rate! But I'm gonna trust my instinct! (When I don't, bad things always end up happening) I stare hard at my reflection. Then it hits me. My eyes were this color yesterday! For once they didn't change! Bill told me that when my eyes stop turning colors, than another transformation is bound to happen. I stare at my reflection hard for a long time, making sure nothing happens to me. I play with a blue flame a little bit. I levitate a toothbrush. Nothing really happens, so I brush my teeth. The second I look back into the mirror, my teeth are sharper. I gasp. These weren't the cat-ish fangs I had before. There not like a vampires, not hooked in a way only their fangs can. But I do look a bit paler... Ok, can I freak out know? No, just a minor set back. Everything's gonna be fine- nope, nope. I swear, last time I checked in the mirror, I had pupils. Now all that's there is the icy blue irises.

"Um.. um. Now what? Can anything else happen?" I look in the mirror. Nothing else has happened. Yet. I look down at my arms. Normal. Feet. Normal. I look back in the mirror. Not normal, not normal, NOT NORMAL! The whites of my eyes are black pits. I stifle a scream. Mabel was still sleeping from her last sleepover. I slow down my breaths. I look down at my feet, and notice my hands are locked with blue flames. they're like shackles.

"This is for your own good Pine Tree." Bill says.

"What?"

"Those flames will make you unable to use magic. What your turning into cannot be undone. It needs to be stopped." he explains.

"What... what would I turn into?"

"A demon of course!" Bill says it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is the flame really necessary?"

"It'll only actually show if your trying to use magic." I'm using magic right now? I abruptly stop. The flame vanishes. I try to use my magic. It appears again. OK. No magic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gideon's P.O.V**

"Unhand me! I am not crazy!" I yell through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, and seeing 'shape-shifting demon children' is normal." Sherrif Blubbs says sarcastically.

"But you've gotta believe me!" I wail as i'm thrown into another room.

"You need to calm down kid." Blubbs said before locking the door.

I stomp my foot. "You'll pay for this!" I clench my fist and make a violent gesture.

"Could you shut up midget?" An annoyed voice said behind me.

"Robbie?"

"Sure." he had his iPhone out and had earplugs in his ears. Music could be heard faintly from it. I sit down on the bench next to him.

"What did they lock you in here for?" I ask.

"I saw a kid with black pits for eyes that floated."

"Me too!" I yell.

"Wait seriously?" he looks at me.

"Yeah, Dipper's hat fell off and he had really sharp teeth and glowing blue pupils and the whites of his eyes were black and-" I was interrupted when the door reopens, and Mabel is thrown in.

"My peach dumpling!" I rush over to where she was thrown in.

She pushes me away. "Officer, you have to help me, my brother-"

"Save it for later. We're investigating the phenomenon right now. Three people seeing it in one day must mean something." He shuts the door. Mabel paces around the room.

"You won't believed what happened!-" she started.

"Evil demonic child that looks like Dipper." Robbie and I say in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dipper's P.O.V**

_ "Heading away from all I know. Moving through pine needles, the smell of them in the air. Lost, but sure where I'm going, and it's anywhere but here. One foot in front of the other, i'm finally here."_

_"Come with me, to find the mystery. Gravity Falls isn't quite what it seems. With zombies, ghost and lawn gnomes. Psychics and monsters, who knows? What's in the Golden Hand book? Another... Mystery! "_

_"There's no escaping who I am, we are here for a reason. Not sure what it is yet. But we'll all know soon."_

_"The darkness is upon us, no time to flee. But come to the forest with me. We can try."_

_"We ca do it, you and me. We are the Mystery twins, we can do anything."_

_"There is still hope, we can find a way, it will not end like this, we have to fight, for all we know, and what is right."_

_"We'll win this fight, both of us, tonight."_

_"Heading away from all I know. Moving through pine needles, their smell's in the air. Lost, but sure were i'm going, and it's anywhere but here. One foot in front of the other, we're finally here."_

_"Gravity Falls."_

I say to myself. It was a poem of some sort by a girl named Stella. I read it in the library once while looking for the sequel to the book in a series I had been reading at the time. Now it came to my head. Not sure why it had crossed my mind, but it had, and I couldn't help but say it out loud. Like it was more than a poem, and had a great meaning. Kinda weird, though, considering the fact that it mentioned Mystery Twins. That's sorta kinda EXACTLY what Mabel and I call ourselves! There were other little riddles and codes in the book saying stuff like "Search for the Blindeye!" or "The handyman knows more than you think!" Weird stuff like that. It also had a bunch of symbols scribbled on each page over and over again, that kept reappearing a lot. A Pine Tree, a scared heart, a pentagram thingie, a shooting star, a question mark, some crescent moon claw thing. And a bag of ice? What was that all about? Everything's all messed up in this town, even i'm messed up! I mean, look at me! Hello? Demon child wanders streets! I bet that's the headline for the newspaper. In the last week, more than 6 people saw me, and reported sightings of me to the police station. They have actually been doing _work _for once instead of watching people stuff entire cantaloupes down their throats, or whatever it was they went to go do that one time. They have been scouring the whole town! Gravity Falls is too small to hide in forever, so now i'm just hiding out in the woods. Some people are probably thinking i'm an angry spirit, or ghost. None-the-less, I've slowly become a town legend. I heard two kids talking to eachother about it too. This was pretty much their conversation:

Kid#1: Hey bro, did you hear about that evil ghost that's haunting the town?

Kid#2: wait, you actually believe that?!

Kid#1: Yeah, I mean, someone got a picture of it! See! (Shoved picture in Kid#2's face)

It was a picture of me alright, but how did someone get that photo? None of the people who saw me had cameras.

Kid#1: The new legend has it that a boy from Piedmont came to visit Gravity Falls long ago. Then one day, a demon taught him magic. A few days later, he mysteriously disappeared. Nobody saw the demon again either. Then came this ghost with black pit's for the whites of it's eyes and had blue irises, no pupils. It could float! They say, the boy from Piedmont would go into the forest everyday until he vanished. Vanished without a trace. They also say he died there at the hands of the same demon who taught him magic. Burned him to ashes, that's what my mommy says. Now he comes every night to town square, and curses the demons name.

Kid#2: What's the demon's name?

Kid#1: nobody knows. The kids speaks in Caesar Cipher. Nobody understands him.

Yeah, everyone was acting like this had happened years ago. I was getting tired of it all, so I did the most stupid thing ever. I floated out of my hiding spot, towards the kids.

Me: OK, first of all, I'M NOT DEAD! Second, it was only last week! And third, The demon didn't kill me! He didn't have anything to do with why I look like this! And where did the whole Caesar Cipher thing come from?! I can't speak Caesar Cipher! And when did I curse at the town square? Huh? HUH? NEVER, that's when!

OK, maybe, I shouldn't have yelled at children. At least nobody else was around to hear me. The second kid looked terrified, but took out his phone, and took a photo of me.

Me: Hey, give my that! (Snatches phone and deletes photo)

Then I left, giving the phone back of course. Seriously, some people!


	10. Chapter 10

**Dipper's P.O.V**

OK, maybe it wasn't a good idea to reveal myself in front of those kids, but i'm guessing all the monsters in Gravity Falls thought the exact same thing at one point. Now I feel bad for Big Foot. Hope people don't make shows about them hunting _me _down. Well, guess i'm one of them now, the super natural. I don't think they would really welcome me if they saw me after confronting Mabel and I. Doesn't matter though. The super natural don't get along well any way. They avoid each other. So I should avoid them. Not sure if I have mentioned this yet, but I don't like to fight. At all. I end up having these demonic tantrums. I swear, if a creature angers me, _BOOM_, no more forest. That is not really a desired outcome for me.

For some reason, everything seems to come out at night. Well, OK, that was sarcasm. Only gnomes, merman, Gobblewonkers, psychics (Gideon), time travelers, Manotaurs, Summoned Fight Fighters, that sort of stuff. I, however, don't fall into that category. Besides, in the dark, i'm less likely to be seen. And being out in the day makes me feel sort of out of place, with my new look and whatever. I mean, have you ever seen a demon walking around the street in broad daylight? Heck, if you ever saw a demon at all, i'd be surprised. Nobody really pays attention to the super natural anyway.

Like everyone, human, or beast, has to live somewhere, and the Mystery Shack won't really work at the moment. I don't want to bother anyone else for a number of reasons. So I've got to put together a shelter. It can't look like it belongs to a human, I have to make it a cave or something. Damn it Bill, how come you get a dimension and I don't?! Ah well. Better stick with what I have.

At the end of the night, I have created a deep hole going underneath a tree, the roots acting as a door way. Of course, I polished some stone with my magic, and used it as a wallpaper of sorts, so it's like a cave. It goes deep. I have to admit, it's cozy. And the entrance isn't very noticeable either, even up close! It's a good distance away from all the other territories of other monsters too. Everything is really coming together nicely. A blanket have been "Borrowed" from the shack, and a lantern as well. And my book is by my side. And with the rising dawn drawing near, I go to sleep. The tree blocks any light from the east, so the light doesn't get in till sunset. Like a natural alarm clock, only with light.

When I do wake up, I peek my head out of the entrance way. I see all sorts of creatures coming out of their holes in trees and from caves. They're all ignoring each other, and going separate ways. I wonder what they even do at night? I snap, and my clothes turn to black, my shorts now full length pants, my sneakers into boots, my vest into a jacket. I leave my hat behind. I blend into the dark pretty well. The only thing anyone would be able to spot would be my blue irises, but they would just blink, and think their minds were playing tricks on them, and think nothing more of it. besides, my irises are kinda small compared to the now-black whites of my eyes.

I brush my bangs out of my eyes as I creep out of the hole. I head into the direction of the town. Where else am I gonna get food? I have no idea what's edible and what's poisonous. I'd rather not risk it and "Borrow" some food from the shack. Nobody would notice. I'm not really that hungry anyways. The food I get will be breakfast for later, when the darkness won't be there to conceal me. I work fast, grabbing only what is necessary, such as canned meat from Stan's Apocalypse supply, a half a dozen water bottles from the vending machine, and some more blankets. No, the blankets were not for eating, but for when it got colder. Anyway, when I got back, everything looked exactly the same. It didn't look like any other creatures have noticed it yet.

I am about to go to bed, when I hear a lot of ruckus coming from outside. I poke my head out, and see gnomes, Gremloblins, vampire bats, floating eyeballs, skull bats, and a few more species, all in a horde, walking in the same direction. Strange, none of those are supposed to get along. I follow them, always staying at least 5 yards away, darting behind trees and rocks, making sure they don't spot me. I'm worried about what they might be doing, until I see that they're way out of their own territory. It almost looked like... they were evacuating. And they did look a little wary. I turn and float back till I reach the entrance of the gnome forest, when I saw a big band of people. They all had flashlights and torches. What were they looking for. Didn't take long for me to spot Gideon and Robbie with the group, and the police. No duh that they were searching for that "demonic child". I teleport back to my little cave under the tree. The whole wasn't big enough for any of the adults to notice, but i'm worried Gideon might. I form the roots into a tight rug like knot. It anyone were to walk on this, it wouldn't give way. In other words, not only will they not find me, but they won't fall down my hole either. And with that, i'm asleep, without a care in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Eventually, the cops gave up looking for me. They must have thought that the whole demon thing was a prank. Anyhow, I'm alone. None of the other creatures know i'm here yet, so that means that I won't be found by anyone for a while. I still wished I had my own dimension though. I could die trying to make one, and possibly taking this one, the one already in existence, with me. And there's no way i'm doing that. Anyway, I have enough food, water, and blankets to survive for a while. I won't need to travel back to the shack for a while, but i'm getting pretty sick of canned meat. It taste horrible, and it isn't good to have the same thing over and over again. So I do the first stupid idea that came to mind (Don't want an even stupider and crazier one to come instead) I went to the Dusk to Dawn.

It's even more dilapidated than when I last saw it. Everything's toppled over and\or completely destroyed and in ruins. And this is only what I could see through the glass door! That says a lot. Regardless of this, I open the doors. One of them falls off it's hinges. I jump. Yeah, definitely worse than before. I take a tentative step inside. The tile cracks through the middle when my foot lands on it. This place really is in bad condition. Anyway, I head towards the food section. Most of it is donuts and other pastry treats, but I do find some good stuff. Such as bread. There's only a little, but bread doesn't last that long anyway, unless refrigerated. Then I take a closer look at it. You know what? Forget the bread. I do NOT like mold. I toss it on the ground.

"What's this? The child has come back?" I hear Pa whispering to Ma. They are the two ghosts of the store. Last time, we didn't hear their whispers because we were too busy making noise and having fun.

"There must be a reason dear. He doesn't have his friends with him." I then hear Ma's voice. I stop to listen to their conversation.

_"They haven't got a good look at me yet." _I think.

"Well, should we do something? Or just let him do what he came here to do, and leave?" he asks. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ma. She's shrugging. There about to talk to me, if they have made an appearance.

"Excuse me dear, but why are you in our store?" Ma asks.

"I'm just going to be here a moment, i'm getting some food, that's all." I say, not looking at her.

"But why here? Why not at an open super market, or from your own fridge?" Pa then asks.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I shrug innocently. OK, I have edible food.

"Well, nice talking to you. See ya." I walk out the door. Ma and Pa give each other quizzical glances. But i'm already gone, so any questions they may have will remain unanswered. When I'm on the street again, and over the fence, I teleport into my hole.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Things can't really get worse. I was walking through the woods when I heard that all-too-familiar voice. Of course, it wasn't talking to me, but rather a large group of other monsters. The voice belonged to Bill.

"All clear?" he asked.

"No. Why should we help you find the boy?" Jeff the gnome asked.

"Yeah, i'd rather just destroy him." said a vampire. Seeing as it was day, he was hiding inside of a tree. Nobody turned to look at me. Even if they saw me, there was no way they would recognize me as Dipper. I looked nothing like I had when everyone had last seen me. Ever seen a homestuck troll? Yeah, my skin was the same tone as one of those guys. And I wasn't wearing my hat at the moment.

"Trust me, you don't want to get in a fight with him. Not now." Bill answered.

"Why should we help you?" the tiny, squeaky voice of a skull bat thing peeped. A flame licked at Bill's finger tips.

"See this? I'm told that fire hurts most living things. I've always wanted to test that theory, and I see those who wish not to help me find Dipper would rather be test subjects. Agreed?"

"Yeah, OK, we'll help you." another creature I had not seen before said.

"Hey, I have a question." The monsters split in half, letting me see Bill. "Why can't you just try doing something yourself for once?" I fold my arms. I don't think anybody recognizes me. They all just stare blankly at me.

"Uh... do we know you?" someone asked.

"Fools! Are you so blind that you can't even see what's in front of you?!" Bill shouts in disbelief, face palming himself. Nobody made the connection.

"Hey, wait a second..." a gnome says. "Isn't that...?" I roll my eyes. Did I really look that different?

"well, don't just stand there gawking, get him!" Bill shouts. When nobody moves, he says "Well?" They looked to me, then to him, then to me again. Eventually the gnome all lunged. I make a small gesture with my hand, and they all stop in mid air. I fling them backwards, and into trees.

"Retreat!" Jeff yells.

Bill face palms. All the other creatures back up.

"What? Never seen a kid you hate turn into a demon and defend himself from gnomes?" Bill says. "Really, if I weren't here, who knows how dumb you all would be? Well, dumber."


	13. Chapter 13

"Listen, do you really want to fight, or do you want to talk?" I ask, tapping my foot impatiently.

"I want to talk." Bill answered.

"What about?" He looks at me like i'm crazy. Well, maybe I am.

"Your a kid demon all of a sudden, and you say that you have no idea what I want to talk to you about? You are messed up."

"So what if I am?" He looks at me questionably.

"OK, let's get down to business. Let's start off with some family history, sound good?" I sit down on a rock and nod.

"So the Pines family have been around for generations. Then your parents wanted to have children, they got you two, Mabel and Dipper, now your here. Except, your parents didn't actually give birth to you. You see, you and your sister were born when the world was born. Once upon a time, there were these two balls, one of light, one of pure darkness. They balanced the whole world. One day, they both split in half. Now there were four balls of light and darkness. Eventually, the four balls of energy were brought to life, the darkness turned to two boys, the light, two girls. To balance the world, one of the darkness and one of the light were twins. That's you and Mabel. The other pair was me and my cousin, who I'll tell you about some other time. You and Mabel are good and evil, dark and light, Ying and yang, get everything so far?"

I only nod.

"OK, so you and your sister were given to your parents one night by god knows who (I mean, who would even know about you two in the first place) and you grew up, came here, and you know the rest of the story."

"So... i'm darkness?" I ask.

"Actually, no. Well, yes, but... yeah, I have no idea." Bill shrugged.

"So we're both from the dark sphere?"

"No."

"But you said that it was split in half!"

"Actually, it didn't split in half, so much as multiplied. And it kept on multiplying and is still multiplying. You, me, your sister, and my cousin are the only ones that actually came to life."

"OK, i'm confused."

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, the reason your all demonic now and no longer a human being is because there is one too many of the dark orbs. You see, when the amount of darkness and lightness isn't exact, things get a little hectic. At one point, the darkness was more, than the light, now the darkness again. Soon enough, the lightness will be greater. It's like a teeter-totter. When the lightness surpasses the darkness, Mabel will start to change into a demon too. A happy, cheerful, not evil demon, but a demon just the same."

"Oh my god, I have to help her!" I shout.

"Relax, it's going to happen anyway. It's not like it's a bad thing."

"Bill, I need to see her!"

"She isn't going to change at all until, maybe, tomorrow. You've got time." Bill tried to reassure me. He's really bad at making things better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mabel's P.O.V**

It's a bright morning. It's sunny, sunnier than usual. Wait, the curtains are drawn. I open my eyes quickly to see a yellow, glowing figure.

"Hello there Shooting Star!" It greeted.

"AAAAAH!" I scream. It laughs.

"Ha ha! That never get's old. Anyway, I came here to tell you that you look a lot different... also, that you might want to get contact lenses to cover that, um, light up. Well, Later! Oh yeah, your brother said to say hi."

"Huh?" I asked, but he was already gone. "Wait, Dipper? Says hi? Well, OK then. But how do I look different?" I get up out of bed, no longer sleepy. Upon reaching the mirror, I scream. My eyes are a pulsing white light, and my skin is also a bright, palish color. I run down the stairs screaming, and then out the door. Then I stop after realizing that i'm still in my PJs, turn back, and get dressed. I'm not able to find any of my sweaters, well, not my usual ones anyway. All of them have been replace by white dresses that go down to my knees. I'm not able to find a headband either, but I do spot a white hair ribbon on the bath room bench.

"This will have to do." I mutter as I tie the white ribbon into my hair. I exit the bathroom and go on a hunt to find my shoes, which turn out to have also disappeared. However, in there place, I found a pair of white pumps.

"This is gonna be a long day." I sigh, thinking of how uncomfortable they are gonna be. To my surprise, however, they fit perfectly, and I could walk in them, even run in them, as well as I had with my other pair of shoes. I hear the door open suddenly and sneak over to it. I glance around the corner to see Dipper.

"Dipper! There you are! I looked all over town for you! And there were groups going out to the forest to look for you! And-"

"Mabel, we have no time for that, you need to come with me right now. Grab Waddles, your Grappling hook, and a doll if you half to, but we need to be quick!" He urged me up the stairs. "Go! Go!" I run to the attic and get all the things I might need: Grappling Hook, Waddles, 3 stuffed animals, an extra set of clothes, and about ten packs of glitter. Don't ask.

"OK Dippin-sauce! I'm coming back now!" I shout as I race down stairs.

"Great, now let's move." He went straight to the door, and we rushed out.

"So, where are we going?" I ask as I catch up to him.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Oh. OK... ARE WE THERE YET?" I shout in his ear.

"What? No! We only just left!"

"Oh, hehehe, right." I giggle.

"Let's just get there before the sun fully rises." he says.

"Wait? It hasn't risen yet?" I look out towards the mountains. The sun barely peeks out from over them.

"Well, you are always the first one up." he points out.

I shrug. I run alongside Dipper, and notice that his skin is pale, but it's more dark than mine. Mine sorta glows, his sorta... emanates... I don't know, darkness somehow.

"Hey Dipper, you don't seem weirded out by how I've changed. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. We're both demons. What's not wrong about that?!"

"Demons?!"

"Let's just keep going, it's not much farther." he replies.

I notice that the trees seem thicker in this part of the forest, and it's more dense. It's darker. Then we reach a tree with big roots.

"This is the place." Dipper says. He moves the roots to reveal a secret entrance to a room underneath.

"Woah." I breath. It's dark inside, but I can see a small light at the bottom.

"You can go first if you want." He offers.

"Nuh uh." I shake my head. He shrugs and slides down the smooth tunnel. I bite my lip. Then I hear a light *_Thump_* as he hits the bottom.

"OK Mabel, you can come down now!" his voice echoes back up to me. I take a deep breath and slide down. The stone is slippery and smooth underneath me. I push off.

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Mabel came down a few minutes after I did. I snap and the roots close off the exit again. Since last time, I have enlarged my little cave so that the ceiling is higher, and there are now two sleeping mats on the ground, along with blankets and pillows. Mabel plops down on one.

"What is this place?" she looks around.

"Home." I say. She takes he stuffed toys, and Waddles, out of her backpack. He oinks.

"Hey there Waddles. Enjoy the trip?"

"Oink!"

She hugs her beloved swine, and then puts him down to roam around a little bit.

"It's dark in here." Mabel comments.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I grabbed another lantern while we were in the shack." I turn the handle a bit and a small flame flickers and grows, lightening up the room a little. I hand it on a rock that peeks out from the wall.

"Better." she nods.


End file.
